Star Wars Song Parodies
by Mutant Goldfish
Summary: A Star Wars version of pouplar songs. Currently playing: Ben Kenobi, based on Eleanor Rigby by the Beatles!
1. 1485

1485

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the song 1985 by Bowling for Soup.

Author's Notes: I use poetic license. I also wrote this before I watched Episode III, so if you spot any inconsistencies, get over it.

Padmé just hit the wall,

'Cause she once had it all.

Thought the Dark Side was a myth,

Husband went and joined the Sith.

Her dreams flew out the door,

When she died at twenty-four.

She always thought 'I can'

What happened to her plan?

She was gonna be the senator,

She was gonna be a star.

She was gonna stop the Seprists,

Right where they were.

The kid from Tattoine,

Is now the enemy.

She looks at her crazy life.

Where very little has been

Alright.

(CHORUS)  
Since Jar Jar,

Sand Raiders,

Way before Darth Vader.

R2, and Goldie,

In 4, 5, 6 and 1, 2, 3

Her two kids in preschool

They know that something's uncool.

Their mom's still

Preoccupied

With 1485.

She's been in all the battles,

Always on the front lines.

Genoisis and Naboo.

Even an execution.

She fought it out with glam!

Not a real big army fan,

Thought she'd get a hand,

From Jar Jar and his clan.

(CHORUS)

Since Jar Jar,

Sand Raiders,

Way before Darth Vader.

R2, and Goldie,

In 4, 5, 6 and 1, 2, 3

Her two kids in preschool

They know that something's uncool.

Their mom's still

Preoccupied

With 1485.

She hates time

Make it stop.

When did Palpatine gets guns to cock and,

When did Ani go to evil?  
Please make it stop, stop, stop, stop (ticktickticktick)

And bring back

(CHORUS)

Since Jar Jar,

Sand Raiders,

Way before Darth Vader.

R2, and Goldie,

In 4, 5, 6 and 1, 2, 3

Her two kids in preschool

They know that something's uncool.

Their mom's still

Preoccupied

With 1485.

Where is the lacy dress?

From her wedding?

And where are the Jedi

When you need them?

When did her reality

Go on the big screen?

Where are the junk shops, shoot shows,

Or a radio?

CHORUS)

Jar Jar,

Sand Raiders,

Way before Darth Vader.

R2, and Goldie,

In 4, 5, 6 and 1, 2, 3

Her two kids in preschool

They know that something's uncool.

Their mom's still

Preoccupied

With 1485.

(Fade)


	2. Hey Luke

Just wanted to say that whatever the orginal lyrics, I am not implying ANYTHING in any of these parodies. By that I mean if it was orginally a type of love song, IT IS NOT ANYMORE!

Disclaimer: Don't own Hey Jude and don't own Star Wars

Hey Luke, don't make it bad

take a sad fate and make it better

Remember there is some good left in him

Then you can start to make it better

Hey Luke, be real afriad

It won't be easy going

The minute you don't know which side he's with

you can be sure it's gotten better

And when you feel it's all in vain

Hey Luke, refrain

don't carry Endor upon your shoulders

For well you know that he's a fool

who plays it cool

By making his world a little darker

Na na na na na

na na na na

Hey Luke don't let me down

You have found him, now go and get him

Remember when he lets you into his heart

then you can start to make it better

So go out and save your kin

Hey Luke begin

You're waiting for someone who can't help you

And don't you know that it's not just you

Hey Luke, you'll do

The skills you need are completed

Na na na na na

na na na na yeah

Hey Luke, don't make it bad

take a sad fate and make it better

Remember when he lets you into his heart

then you can start to make it better

Better, better, better, better, better, oh

Na, na na na na na na

na na na na, hey Luke

na na na na, hey Luke

Na, na na na na na na

na na na na, hey Luke

Na, na na na na na na

Na, na na na na na na

na na na na, hey Luke


	3. We Will Save You

Ani you're a boy make a cool droid  
Working for a bug gonna be a Jedi someday  
You got exaust on yo' face  
But in any case  
You are the hope for the Jedi race

We will we will save you  
We will we will save you

Ani you're a young man dumb man  
Might be slow but you saved the world yesterday  
You got a scar on yo' face  
You don't like Mace  
Gonna turn into a mental case

We will we will save you  
We will we will save you

Buddy you're an old man Sith man  
Hope you know your past  
Is gonna get ya someday  
You got a mask on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Between your son or your boss don't make a mistake

We will we will save you  
We will we will save you


	4. Ben Kenobi

Old Ben Kenobi

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or the Beatles or Eleanor Rigby.

Note: This particular one isn't funny. Some of them are. This one isn't.

* * *

Okay, SWEET review/poem by "A Sithy Chick and Her Posse". So very true. Anyway, I dedicate this one to her/them. Nice one, ASCAHP.

* * *

Old Ben Kenobi,

Out in the desert where he won't be seen

On Tattoine.

Guarding a baby

He knows for sure that a part of him died

That part was the Jedi.

All of Vader's victims

Where do they all come from?

All of Vader's victims

How many can you wrong?

Poor Master Yoda

Using no grammar whenever he talks

Levitates rocks.

Lives in the jungle

His 800 years training Jedi are gone

Waits for the dawn.

All of Vader's victims

Where do they all come from?

All of Vader's victims

How many can you wrong?

Sith versus Jedi

Fighting it out on the bridge of a ship

They can't get a grip

Vader is winning

Killing the man who had been his friend

Is there no end?

All of Vader's victims

He is one himself.

All of Vader's victims

There must be something else.

* * *

Next up... Imperial Idiot!

* * *


End file.
